


Getting There

by Ruby_slipper_of_iowa



Series: A Journey Worth Taking [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depression, Gabriel is a good(ish) dad, Gen, Human Kwami, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Just Friends, Original Character Death(s), Prequel, Protective Chloe, Sneaking Around, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa/pseuds/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa
Summary: The Prequel to Moving Onwards. Basically how everyone (Adrien and Marinette) got to where they are at the start of Moving Onwards. This all occurs before Adrien and Marinette meet, and before Alya joins their class and becomes Marinette's best friend. Her current best friend's name is Sofia, and it's Sophia who creates Ladybug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's BACK!!! I have this and the next two chapters done, and will be trying to stay a week or two ahead of things as I did writing Moving Onwards. I hope you all enjoy!!  
> (Also as this is a Prequel, it is not necessary to read Moving Onwards first, but if you need something to read, go right on ahead;) )

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life. Her secrets were few and far between, and always shared with her best friend Sofia Chartier. Every morning she woke up and put on a carefully organized outfit from her closet, overflowing with all her own designs. She would sketch out any ideas buzzing in her head over her breakfast of a rejected, though still tasty, pastry from her parent’s bakery. She would then swing her backpack over her shoulder and slip down the stairs, coming through the bakery to kiss her parent’s goodbye before leaving for school.

She always waited at the corner for Sofia, or if she was running slightly behind, would find Sofia there waiting for her. This morning was no exception, and Marinette swung herself around the light pole making it halfway around before she heard a squeal of “Marinette!” Sofia tackled her, before turning quickly to wave goodbye to her mother who was watching from the entrance to their apartment building down the street, as Madame Chartier, as she always did, watched to make sure Sofia remained safe. The two then crossed the street to their school.

They did everything side by side, from re-organizing their books in their lockers, to chatting with their classmates, to learning in class to getting bullied by the class terror, Chloe Bourgeois. They could tell that today was going to be particularly painful as they entered the building and saw a small audience carefully observing Chloe dig into one of their classmates, whom Marinette and Sofia had known for ages.

“WHY WOULD YOU EVEN BE SHARING THIS GARBAGE?” Chloe shrieked, tossing something. “It’s tarnishing my ears and gives everyone a head ache.”

“Yeah.” Sabrina, Chloe’s lacky and chief supporter said hands on her hips and a small smile on her lips.

“Honestly!” Chloe huffed. “Just wait for my father to hear about this.” She unlocked her phone, which was somehow already calling her father. “Hello? Daddy? You need to do something about this! I just heard the absolute WORST music being played at school! It should be banned from the city!”

Marinette and Sofia shared a glance and edged around the group. Marinette stooped and picked up Nino’s ipod. “At least it still works.” Marinette said quickly flipping it over and turning it on. She then waved at Nino while Chloe’s back was turned. He scurried over to them, and they quickly made a human shield and shuffled him into the locker room. The found Nathaniel sitting on one of the benches with Rose rubbing his shaking back, and Juleka watching over them. “Here’s your ipod.” Marinette said handing it back to Nino.

“What were you even playing to warrant that?” Sofia asked as Marinette got out her yo-yo and began playing with it.

Nathaniel sucked in a breath, “He was showing me a mix he’d made after reading my last superhero comic.” Nathaniel sucked in a breath, seeming to finally get himself under control. “It was really good.” He smiled up at Nino. “Thanks man.”

“We’d love to hear it sometime when Queen Terror isn’t around.” Sofia joked, fluttering her eyelashes at Nino.

“Uh, Yeah.” Nino replied, finally shaking off how he had frozen before Chloe.

“It’s really unfair how she treats everyone.” Rose said, then nodded at something Juleka muttered. “Juleka’s right we’ll have to put a stop to this before next year.”

“What if we got Sabrina to turn against her?” Sofia giggled. “Wouldn’t that be something?”

“I’m not sure Sabrina can survive without having Chloe to serve.” Marinette replied, getting a series of titters from the others. When they all calmed down, Marinette looked at Sofia. “I need to grab some books, anybody else?”

“Me!” Sofia squeaked, as the others nodded.

“See you in class.” Marinette told the others.

“Or more likely on the stairs going up to class.” Nino muttered, causing another round of giggles as everyone headed to their lockers. Marinette and Sofia waved as they crossed paths with Mylene and quickly got their lockers organized for the day. They didn’t see Chloe as they headed back across the atrium, and up the stairs to their homeroom, but found her gloating in the classroom. They shared a glance as they crossed in front of Nino’s desk to sit behind him. “You think the Mayor’s actually going to do it?” Sofia whispered, getting Nino to turn around and begin whispering with them.

“Nah, he just tells her what she wants to hear until she forgets about it.” Nino replied, obviously feeling better now that he had his ipod back and Chloe wasn’t shouting at him anymore. “We’ll be fine. The mayor may be scared of her, but he isn’t a complete idiot.”

“Thank god.” Marinette whispered, and the three of them snickered. “Did you finish your paper for French class?” Marinette asked them.

“No.” Nino groaned. “Why do we even have to take French? I speak French just fine!”

“Agreed.” Sofia said. “I mean what’s the point?”

“Analysis?” Marinette offered after she finished rolling her eyes at Sofia, whom she knew had finished the essay, because they had worked on it together at the Chartier’s the evening before.

“The we should have analysis class!” Nino declared, “Not French!”

“Here, Here!” Kim agreed from across the room. Max slowly set his head on the table next to him, and in the rising clatter, Marinette swore she heard him mumble, “No. Just. No.”

In the minute before the bell rang there was a heated argument brewing on whether “French class” should be switched to analysis class. Mademoiselle Bustier bustled into class just as things began to go from a simmer to a boil and called out, “French class will remain as it is. However, I’m proud of the arguing skills you all are so fabulously using to debate this topic! You will do amazing when we learn about debate skills next year!” There was some huffing and sighing as the class resettled in their seats. And took out their books. “Now as a reminder: You need to sign up for your electives for next year now, and the teams will be having tryouts at the end of the month!” The announcements and reminders continued, as Marinette doodled on her notebook, already having filled out the forms she needed to and mostly ready to start learning again.

The end of the school year was fast approaching and the extra energy floating around the school was tangible. Chloe, other than the episode that morning was what counted as pleasant as she took ever break opportunity to tell Sabrina, loudly, about her plans for the summer.

“At least she’s leaving the city.” Marinette muttered to Sophia.

“Don’t you mean the country?” Sophia muttered back. “That way she won’t screw up the country by breathing.” The girls giggled together as Madame Mendalive called their class to order.

They were a month from finals and the teachers were cracking their whips to get the last chapters in before they needed to start reviewing. But between the impending freedom, and the birthday party happening that weekend, most attempts at settling students went unnoticed. At lunch their class (sans Chloe and Sabrina) converged on the spot Marinette and Sophia would eat lunch at when they didn’t go back to one of their houses. Everyone sat, Rose and Juleka squeezing onto the bench next to Sophia and Marinette and the rest settling on the ground.

“So, What are we going to—” Alex cut off Kim by elbowing him and making him cough up the food he had been chewing while he spoke.

“What Kim meant,” Max said, having swallowed his food and adjusting his glasses. “is: how are we going to make your party something special? We all know you don’t particularly like the way your mother organizes your parties, Sophia.”

Marinette and Sophia shared a look. “Well, actually we kinda decided to cover that just between the two of us.” Sophia said.

“I got us tickets to the Jagged Stone concert that will be happening the week after school gets out.” Marinette explained, as several eyes lit up. Sophia and Marinette already knew Alex, Juleka, Rose, and Nino had tickets, and they would probably see them somewhere in the crowd. “Anyone else going can try to meet up with us there, and we can all do birthday popcorn or something!”

“And I’d really rather my Maman not get mad about ‘unplaned mishaps’ this year. I’m surprised she’s even letting me have a party after last years fiasco.” The class laughed at that memory. They had made the party into a costume party and everyone was constantly nocking their props into things, or tripping over their skirts, which was especially amusing during the planned event, pin the tail on the donkey. Every year Sophia’s birthday parties were planed by her mother, and every year, they were exactly the same. “I need her to be in a good mood to let me sleep over at Marinette’s the night of the concert.”

“So, you’re gonna sneak out?” Alex smirked raising her eyebrows twice.

“Yes.” Sophia primly replied. “Not even Marinette’s parents can know in case they tell Mama and Papa.”

“RE-BELL!” Alex and Kim cheered causing several others who were lunching much more quietly in the court yard to look over. They were quickly shushed by the rest of the group and the conversation moved on.

“So, what do you want for your birthday?” Nino asked, making Sophia light up and turn quickly to him.

“Well, you know Nino, I love your mixes and if you happened to make one with my favorite songs on it—”

“No.”

“Pllleeeeease?????” Sophia drawled fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Nino gave her a hard glare, “You know I’m not comfortable with making mixes for other people yet. Is there anything else you want?”

“Jagged Stone merch?” Sophia mused. “Maybe a new pair of funky sunglasses… Oh! And socks! I Love weird socks.”

“We know.” Mylene giggled, gesturing to the socks Sophia was currently wearing that had unicorn heads on them. That had the whole group laughing, and they left party related topics to talk about the day and classes, and to complain about Madame Mendalive.

The rest of the day past quickly, with gym and their remaining classes flying by. Sophia and Marinette went to Sophia’s house that evening to study and avoided any whispering about the concert, incase Madame Chartier decided to listen in on their conversations as she so commonly did.

Marinette did take their time alone to silently push up Sofia’s sleeves and examine the new marks on her arms. As she always did when there were new paper-thin lines, Marinette brought Sofia’s hands up to her heart and bowed her head over them. They had discussed this many times, but it was far beyond Marinette’s knowledge to advise another way to vent the anger, frustration, stress, and pain. She could only hold Sofia close and hope that would make things better for now.

 Before she left, Marinette showed Madame Chartier a picture of the design and what she had built so far of a jacket for Sophia, to make sure it was ‘young lady appropriate’. That was one of the reasons that Sophia loved socks. As long as they didn’t contain anything pertaining to death, Madame Chartier would allow her daughter to wear them and express herself through them. It was a ‘compromise’ (if anyone could really call it that). Marinette, however was always still determined to make Sophia something that both she and her mother would like. It was difficult, but with her homework done, she would rush through dinner with her parents before staying up for several more hours working on it. She had just attached the sleeves of the crop jacket when she glanced at her clock and decided it was time to finish for the night. She slipped out of her clothes, and pulled on her Pajamas with “Princess” scrawled across the top, and tiaras and scepters floating about the bottoms. She stretched and climbed up to her loft. She then pulled her diary out from where she kept it by her bed, and began to write.

_I’m so excited! I know the concert is over a month away, but I already have the tickets, and I’m planning an escape route. I hope this is the best birthday Sophia has ever had. She deserves so much more than what her Maman allows her. Uhg. I hate how controlling she it. I wonder if things will get better as Sophia gets older… I guess we’ll see next year!_

_Oh! That’s another thing I’m excited about! Next year will be great, I can tell! I just have to make it through all these finals first. Uhg. This is exhausting!_

_Good night for now!_

_Marinette_


	2. An Agreste Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Adrien lovin'!!!!! (poor boy, what will we ever do?)

Adrien Agreste’s day started (as always these days) with Nathalie coming in two minutes after his alarm had gone off to make sure he actually woke up. She would then send him his appointments for the day. With everything from the classes his best friend Chloe would be taking at her school, to classes in Chinese, piano, and fencing, to fittings and photo shoots, his days were usually booked. Not that he minded. It was nice when he could actually be distracted from his wreck of a life. Before his mother disappeared, she was the one who woke him up each morning. She also tutored him in Chinese and would do shoots with him as the mother and son, faces of the Gabriel line. Without her things were only beginning to look up. His Père had been more attentive, even if that only meant eating meals together and other than that only seeing each other at fittings.

Adrien glanced over the itinerary placed on the breakfast tray Nathalie had left on his desk and sighed. They were coming up on the anniversary of his mother’s disappearance and he’d heard nothing from his père about it. It wasn’t that he wanted to celebrate the date, but it would be nice to not be alone as everything started to overwhelm him again. He took a deep breath before going back to his itinerary. A fitting first thing in the morning, followed by Chinese lessons and fencing, a break for lunch before counseling, then—

Adrien shook himself. “Counseling?” He gasped turning to Nathalie. “What is the meaning of this?”

Nathalie coolly met his eyes. “It was brought to the attention of your père by your little friend Chloe that you haven’t been doing any better, and in some ways have been getting worse. We thought this might be a good way to help you adjust.”

“Did my father have anything to do with this?” Adrien asked as his door opened again, and his père came in buckling his cuff links.

“It was my idea, and I will be going with you today.” Père sighed. “You are not the only one struggling to adjust, and I want to make sure that these people will not harm you in any way.”

Adrien shared a glance with Nathalie before asking her, “Do you think Mama would approve of me going here?”

Nathalie glanced carefully at his père before speaking her mind. “I know your mother wanted you to interact with more people. I don’t believe she would have cared what form those people came in.”

Père exhaled slowly though his nose, before glaring at Nathalie and saying, “Thank you Nathalie. Will you make sure everything is prepared for the fittings?” Nathalie simply nodded and exited the room. Gabriel moved to sit against Adrien’s desk, as Adrien finished his food. “I’m glad to see your appetite is back, I was extremely worried for a long time.” Adrien simply nodded, then felt his père’s hand on his head. “I’ll be waiting for you in my office. Please finish expediently.”

“Père?” Adrien began as Gabriel reached the door causing him to pause and turn. “When will the shoot be?”

Gabriel gave him a small smile, “Tomorrow morning. I’d been thinking a sunrise shoot would be nice. Let me know if you think you’ll be too tiered for that.”

Adrien nodded. “That should be fine.” His père left and he continued down his itinerary. Piano had been cut from things due to the counseling appointment, and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He finished his fruit and the roll he had been given, then after his sower, and slipping on an extra-large tee-shirt from his parent’s college days, that could be a dress on his thin frame, and that could be easily removed so he could try on whatever his father had for him, Adrien went down stairs.

There was only one outfit hanging on the rack under Adrien’s name, for which he was grateful. That would leave more time in the day for studying, and possibly practicing fencing on his own, since his instructor wouldn’t be coming in. He silently took of the Tee and slipped on the clothes he was trying on for the next morning. A single outfit shoot would also be better for tomorrow. Sunrise shoots were always bad without trying on four different outfits before the sun was above the horizon. Gabriel silently shifted the clothes, so they were sitting properly before beginning to pin them carefully in place. “Your still too thin.” He muttered.

“I’m sorry, Père.” Adrien mumbled back.

“I’m not upset with you.” Gabriel sighed. “I just wish I had noticed sooner.” He gave a half-hearted laugh. “I work closely with your body every day. How could I not notice your rapid weight loss? I don’t let any of my models drop weight and certainly not like that.”

When he felt his Père step away from his back, Adrien turned towards him, “It was a hard time for both of us. It’s not your fault.”

Gabriel simply sighed and put his hand back on Adrien’s head again. “Thank you, but I still should have noticed.”

Adrien shrugged, accidentally pricking himself as Gabriel went back to work with his pins. Once Gabriel was done, he helped Adrien out of the outfit and sent him on his way. Adrien shrugged back into the too large tee-shirt and headed back to his room. He got out his Chinese text books and went back over what he had been studying the day before, noting the things he had highlighted and the things he had mispronounced. There was still a half hour before his teacher would show up and Adrien groaned, double checking all his other homework, and finding it all perfect. Adrien then sighed again and looked over at his piano. He could always spend the last fifteen minutes practicing. He made a face. Or screwing around. Adrien looked at the skate ramp he had begged his mother for and grinned. He put on a pair of leggings on the off chance some pedestrian could see through his windows and backed against the windows to get a good running start. He then ran up the wall, bringing toes to the ledge and his knees to his chest before springing out and twisting in the air to grab the zip line. When he’d reached the window again, he planted his feet against it, and did a back flip, landing calmly on the ground before running at his climbing wall, jumping as high as he could and only using the smallest ledges to scale it. It was invigorating… and utterly boring.

He was finally summoned down to the living room to study with his Chinese tutor. He was as close to perfect, as was expected of him, and they were cut off by his fencing instructor who gave him five minutes to change, after raising an eyebrow at Adrien’s outfit choice. When Adrien stumbled back down the stairs with his rapier at his side, and this helmet in his hands.

“It’s a nice day, let’s practice outside.” Monsieur D’Argencourt said, nodding to the doors.

“’Kay.” Adrien sighed, not particularly caring one way or another. He pretends he doesn’t notice the look D’Argencourt sends to Nathalie and heads out into the garden. It was slightly depressing to be in the garden, because though Nathalie had hired gardeners, it was not as vibrant as it had been under his mother’s love and care.

The biggest difference between Chinese lessons and Fencing, was the fact that it was slightly harder to focus when using his emotions to fuel his attacks. Sloppiness meant D’Argencourt kept getting onto him for his mistakes, and sticking him each time they sparred, which made Adrien frustrated, and his form slipped even more.

“Take a break, Adrien. Get yourself under control, and we’ll go again.” Adrien turned away halfway through what D’Argencourt was saying and went inside. “And drink some water!” D’Argencourt called after him. Adrien waved to show he had heard. 

Instead of getting water or doing anything to ‘get under control’ Adrien flopped on the couch in the living room and stared at the ceiling, before yawning and falling asleep. He was woken by Nathalie, who knows how much latter and was told to go shower and change, and that he could eat his lunch in the car.

Adrien stretched and slouched off to do as she said. Going into his room, his couch looked so extraordinarily tempting, and then he had to pass by his bed on the way to the shower. The hot water finally woke him up and he felt refreshed enough to be at least curious about this counseling thing. He put on his typical ‘going out’ outfit. Each piece had been designed by his father for the casual end of the boys’ line. He’d have rather worn the tee-shirt and leggings he’d worn earlier but didn’t have the energy to argue with his père.

“Adrien.” Nathalie said from his doorway. “Hurry, you’re about to be late.

“Yes, Nathalie.” Adrien sighed pushing his hair away from his eyes and following her out the door and down the stairs. Gabriel wasn’t in the front hall, so he must have already been in the car. Adrien hurried past Nathalie and out the front door. The gorilla shut the door behind him and the car was soon moving.

“Here is your lunch.” Gabriel stated, handing over a sack lunch. Adrien picked through it, examining the cookie that had been wrapped and put in with the rest, before shrugging and eating it. He also took out the apple before putting the sack and what was left in it on the floor. His Père sucked in a breath as if he was about to say something, but where Adrien turned to him, he held back whatever comment he was about to make.

The arrived fairly quickly at a place called “Miraculous Counseling” and they stepped through the door to a room filled with comfortable chairs and a woman sitting primly behind a desk. She had waist length black hair and was wearing a slim cut canary yellow dress with a black belt accenting her waist. 

“Hello.” Gabriel stated, when the woman continued typing rather than look up at him on his approach.

“My apologies.” She said smiling and looking up. “I was just trying to get some rescheduling ironed out. What are your names?”

“Agreste.” Adrien said noticing how his Père had raised his eyebrows at not being recognized. “Gabriel and Adrien Agreste.”

The woman looked back at her computer briefly before nodding and smiling back up at them. “My name is Pollen.” She looked specifically at Adrien. “You are Adrien, correct? Plagg will be down to get you shortly. Monsieur Agreste, if you could wait down here for the first half of the appointment, that would be wonderful. I’m sure Plagg would like to talk to both of you once he’s gotten to know Adrien some. If you could fill these out in the meantime, and Adrien, if you would fill this one out that would be wonderful. You may sit anywhere. Plagg will call for you when he’s ready.”

There were several minutes of silence between the three of them as no one else was at the office that morning, the only sounds coming from the scratching pens, and Pollen clicking at her computer.

Adrien went about answering questions about how he was feeling and if he was drinking or doing drugs, feeling that everything was quite monotonous and pointless, almost laughing when he came to the questions about motivation and hopelessness. He had just slid his pin under the clip of the clipboard when the door behind Pollen banged open.

“Newbie!” A man dressed all in black called out. He was dressed in a black sport coat and button up.

“Plagg, cut it out.” A woman in a cute red dress with a full skirt poofed out with a tool petticoat. “My apologies, he woke up on the right side of the bed and refuses to be restrained.” Adrien looked to Gabriel whose eyes were just as wide as Adrien’s. “I’m Tikki, this is Plagg, and I’m so sorry he was the only one available when you scheduled your first appointment.”

“That’s just offensive, Sugar cube.” Plagg said. Tikki simply flipped her unnaturally bright red hair and went back through the door. “Alright, Adrien?” Adrien stood up scratching his neck. “Come on, kid. I’m not going to bite you. Let’s go.”

Adrien followed the strange man, whose hair was in fact not slicked back, but rather tied in a low ponytail, through the door and up a set of stairs. He tried not jump as the door shut behind him. They then went down a hall and Adrien tried not to gape at the room on the left with five pairs of curious eyes doing their best to not look at him as he passed by. They stopped at the second door on the right, and Plagg held the door open for Adrien. “Sit where you like.” Plagg told him and Adrien settled in a straight-backed chair keeping his posture perfect as Plagg closed the door, took away the clip board, glanced at it, before tossing it aside and flopping down on the couch across from Adrien. “So, kid, what’s wrong with you.”

Now, Adrien never swore. Never. Not even at the height of his anger, but Plagg’s general sense of flippancy set him off in a way he never had been before. “What the hell? There’s nothing wrong with me!” Adrien had knocked of his chair standing and was marching towards the door when he felt a strong grip on his arm.

“You’re here. There’s something wrong, and that Father of yours is worried. Now why do you think he’s worried?” Plagg didn’t let Adrien go, forcing the boy to meet his eyes and acknowledge him.

“My Père is always worried. That’s not new. I mean this is the first time I’ve been out of the house for something other than a photo shoot or fencing tournament in years.” Adrien ripped his arm away and set the chair back up before sitting in it again.

“You’re that introverted, huh?” Plagg smirked.

“Introverted?”

“You prefer spending time alone, rather than with others.” Plagg explained.

“I… I don’t know… I like Chloe well enough, but I really don’t have any other friends… I think I would like them, but Father doesn’t approve of any of anyone.” Adrien explained.

Plagg nodded. “If you could do anything, what would you want to do?”

Adrien blinked before getting a small smile. “I’d really like to go to a regular school, rather than having all the tutors.”

Plagg rubbed his face, “You are one weird kid.” He muttered before turning his face to Adrien. “Have you ever asked to go to school?”

“Once when my mama was still around. But Père got upset and I haven’t brought it up since.” Adrien explained. “Père was pretty upset about it, and Mama had to calm him down. With her gone, I figure it’s better not to ask.”

“Adrien… when you say gone…” Plagg faded out without finishing his question.

“I mean she disappeared, and we don’t know what happened to her or where she went.” Adrien answered the un asked question.

“Great. Well, we have someplace to start, then!” Plagg stated getting up and going to the door. “Oi, Sugar Cube, will you get Agreste the elder?”

“Never call me Sugar Cube again!” Tikki called back, but Adrien could still hear the click of her heals on the stairs with the door still open.

“Between the two of us, I think you should work with me a bit more, if only because, I’ve already gotten quite a bit of emotion out of you. I think you may also work with Nooroo, but we can discuss that latter.”

“Here’s Gabriel.” Tikki said.

“Thanks, Sugar Cube.” Plagg winked at her, and she snorted. “Have a seat Agreste, the elder. We need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm hoping for weekly updates, but with all my families car troubles recently I haven't been able to get out as much as I like, so don't hold me 100% to that.   
> I hope you don't mind me switching to Mondays as a 'you can do it!!!' encouragement for the week. I hope y'all have a great week!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes a step back, and Chloe shows a surprisingly good side of herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I did not mean to skip last Monday, I've just been *trying* to do Nanowrimo, and forgot. I have not edited this, so my apologies if there are any glaring errors or misspellings. Please remember to tell me what you think!

The ride back from Miraculous was tense to say the least. Gabriel Agreste was not accustomed to being chastised for how he raised his child, unless the person shaming him was his dear Emile. Being told to send his child to school where he would not be getting the individualized attention he deserved from his teachers, and be surrounded by children likely just as spoiled and demanding as the Bourgeois child. He regretted that she was Adrien’s friend, but as Audrey and Emile were such _wonderful_ friends, naturally their children just _had_ to be as well, and by the point of Emile’s disappearance, it was much too late to shake the spoilt brat, who felt she had the right to march into his home at any time. Adrien could absolutely not become like her. He sighed through his nose and got out his phone as Adrien continued to study the street lamps. He quickly tapped out a message to Nathalie asking for basic information on everyone in the Bourgeois child’s class.

“Adrien.” He said after hitting the send button.

Adrien barely turned towards him. “Yes, Peré?”

“You really wish to go to school?” He asked.

Adrien barely nodded. “I am extremely grateful for all the thought and attention you’ve put into my education, but I have always wanted to have more friends. I mean, Chloe constantly talks about how much fun she and Sabrina have, and I want that. It’s okay, though… if you don’t want me to go.” Adrien was completely turned away from him again.

Gabriel sighed again and looked out the front windshield, briefly catching the Gorilla’s eye. The Gorilla (as he had been dubbed by a toddler Adrien) had somehow perfected the look that Emile had always given him. The ‘you aren’t listening between the notes’ look. Gabriel nearly groaned, restraining himself at the last second. Next thing he would know, Nathalie would be giving him looks and chastising him as well. What was this world coming to?

“I’m going to look into the backgrounds of your potential classmates before I decide on anything, but we can start the—”

Adrien had attacked his waist. “Thank you Peré.” He whispered before pulling back, turning away, and scuffing his hair. “Sorry about that, it won’t happen again.”

Gabriel blinked at his son, attempting to comprehend what was going on in his son’s head. They hugged. It wasn’t wrong. Sure, Gabriel did not initiate them, but it was nothing to apologize about. It seemed his son was a plethora of mysteries. Perhaps… perhaps children being such mysterious creatures, it would be good for him to have other parents to speak to… hypothetically. Gabriel continued to observe his son the rest of the ride home.

Arriving home they parted ways, Adrien going to more lessons, and Gabriel going back to designing the fall line. However, rather than sketch out all his ideas, or sort through the previous days ideas, he simply sat at his desk and pondered the mystery he had been left to raise alone. When Nathalie sent him the information on all of Adrien’s potential classmates, he copied it onto a hard drive to upload onto his other computer later, before flipping through the initial information. There was also a surveillance video from the courtyard of that morning, and Gabriel winced as he watched it. While it was clear no one would speak out against her, it was also clear that the Bourgeois child was not liked, and that could easily bode ill for his own beloved son. Perhaps his personal research would reassure him… It was unlikely, but possible.

 

Adrien’s classes had finished for the day, and for the first time in months he found himself eating dinner alone. He was by no means missing the conversation (the lack there of was constant since his mama’s disappearance), but he was worried about what his peré might be doing while absent.

It wasn’t as if Adrien though Gabriel had lied about looking into letting him go to school. No. Adrien had every faith that his peré would not only look into his potential classmates, but would also find something wrong with every one of them. His phone buzzed, and he hesitantly saved groaning until he saw who was trying to contact him.

C: Adrikins!!!!! How was your day?????

A: great Chlo

A: how was yours?

C:Oh, you know just the usual, dealing with the drabble, and hanging out with Sabrina.

A: come on Chloe, i’m sure they’re not all so bad as to be called ‘drabble’

C: Uhg! You should have HEARD  the racket this boy was blaring in the courtyard this morning!!!

Adrien chuckled. It was just like Chloe to over exaggerate something just to make him laugh.

A: has your papa banned that type of music??

C: He said that it would be an abuse of power, but they don’t know that

A: Chloe…

Adrien laughed. It was all funnier because if his peré knew that Chloe talked like this, she would probably get kicked out of the house forever, but what Peré didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

C: You’re no fun. I should take you out more so you know how much fun it can be!!

A:… convince my peré and sure

C: I’m on my way over.

A: I DIDN’T MEAN NOW

C: Too late.

A: no seriously, he’s considering letting me go to school in the fall

A: he shouldn’t be disturbed right now

C: Are you implying that he doesn’t like me?

A: of course not

A: but any interruptions may make him reconsider

C: I’m coming over and bringing my files on all my classmates and teachers.

A: CHLOE!!!!

Chloe stopped responding, even as Adrien spammed his best friend, on both of her phones. He even tried to contact her butler but only got his a curt: ‘she is determined’ in reply. Adrien sank back into his chair briefly before sitting up and running out the door. He crossed the hall, sliding across the front hall in his socks and bursting into Gabriel’s study.

His peré slowly looked up and said, “What is it Adrien?”

Adrien sucked in a deep breath, the spewed, “Chloe is coming over to convince you to let me go to school. Please don’t take anything negative she says to heart, she tends to over exaggerate to be funny. I really don’t want anything bad she says to affect your judgement, I—” Adrien bit his lip and stopped. Peré was giving him a strange look.

“You really want to go to school, don’t you?” He asked. Adrien was too frightened to do more than nod. Gabriel nodded in reply and hit the com button to Nathalie’s office. “Nathalie, I’ve been informed Miss Bourgeois is coming over to convince me to send Adrien to school. Please go on and send her in.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. Peré never gave in to Chloe’s demands to see him and was probably the only person more demanding and stubborn than her. “P-peré, are… are you sure?”

“Don’t be so scared Adrien. It will be fine.” Gabriel went back to what ever it was he had been working on, motioning for Adrien to sit at one of the couches, which he slowly did.

Adrien was rattling his fingertips on his knee when Nathalie opened the door, and Chloe marched in, removing her sunglasses and casually tossing them to Adrien. “Gabriel.” She began, and Adrien stared at his peré in horror at how casually Chloe addressed him. “I have all the information you will ever want or need on my classmates, and will walk you through it, so you understand just how well we will accept Adrikins.” Chloe’s back was to him, so she didn’t see him drop his head into his hands, biting his lip to hold back his moan of defeat. “First, there’s me.” Chloe tossed her signature ponytail. “As you know I’m perfect, so moving on. Next is Sabrina.” Chloe opened the file she had. “Aside from being my second-best friend, Sabrina is the smartest person in the class. I’m sure that having a sense of friendly competition with her would make Adrien study even harder, and give him a greater sense of accomplishment when he succeeds on tests, as well as him having someone on his level to study with.” Chloe huffed. “Next is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her mother is Chinese and I’m sure they could give Adrien some practical experience with speaking Chinese.” Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. “Marinette also designs most of her own clothes, analyzing which will prepare Adrien to take over your company when the time comes. Her best friend is Sofia, who is almost as sheltered as Adrien, and will allow him to vent with someone who actually understands.” Adrien stared in shock, while Chloe wasn’t being particularly pleasant about it, she was giving valid reasons for him needing each of his potential classmates. “Kim will undoubtably break Adrien out of his shell and challenge him in any and every sport there is while also giving Adrien a run for his money. His best friends are Max and Alex. Max excels at all math and science fields, even exceeding Sabrina in those places, giving Adrien yet another friendly competitor, as well as someone with whom he can play all his nerd-dork-games with. Alex’s father is one of the curators at the Louver and though her style is abysmal, she has picked up a lot about the history of fashion in multiple regions and countries. Nathaniel is an artist, and can help with Adrien’s abysmal sense of color. Nino is working on becoming a DJ. He’s actually played several parties already, and has decent mixes. He could really have a good career in front of him if he continues. Rose and Juleka are almost definitely a thing, which will help him be more open minded and tolerant with people who have different romantic interests. They are also in a rock band and write their own music, which while not classical, if they needed a pianist, would be a good outlet for Adrien’s repressed emotions—”

“My emotion’s aren’t repressed!” Adrien objected starting to stand.

Chloe barely turned to him, “Yes they are dearie, now sit back down. I’m not finished.” Adrien sat stunned as Chloe flipped yet another page. “According to all our teachers, Ivan’s actually a good writer, though he almost never speaks and looks like a brute.” Adrien snorted. “He has a pretty obvious crush on Mylene, and watching those two blunder about each other should be good for Adrien’s understanding of what not to do when trying to court someone, because as it is now, he’s going to try to imitate anime, or make an utter fool of himself. Also, interactions with other students at the school will help his abysmal social skills. Honestly, the boy can barely hold a conversation that goes beyond pleasantries with anyone other than me. This WILL be good for him.” Chloe snapped her folder shut and dropped in on Gabriel’s desk, then marched towards the door. “Bye Adrikins!” She chimed before breezing away, leaving the Agreste men stunned.

“I’m going to review this, but that was surprisingly convincing.” Gabriel stated.

“I didn’t know she could be that nice while talking about her classmates.” Adrien said, still in shock. Gabriel laughed, shocking Adrien further. “I… I think I’m going to go now. Thank you for hummoing her, Peré.”

“Have a goodnight Adrien. Remember to get some sleep, and set your alarm for the sunrise shoot tomorrow.”

“Yes Peré.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I won't forget again next week!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story for one highly specific event in Moving Onwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! Another unedited chapter!  
> WARNING: There may not be a chapter next week as chapter 5 did not get finished before Nanowrimo. Sry.
> 
> I love reading and responding to comments!!

Marinette could generally deal with her classmates, and enjoyed joking around with them, but sometimes, Kim really got on her last nerve.

“Kim, if you don’t cut it out, my yo-yo will windup between your eyes.” Marinette threatened interrupting yet another of his tirades about how amazing at everything he was.

Chloe sneered at Marinette making Sofia giggle at her indecisiveness between hating Marinette, and wanting Kim to shut it.

“Yeah right. You wouldn’t do that. I bet you couldn’t even do it anyway!” Kim smirked, leaning over Marinette.

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him and looked over at Max and Alex. “Would you two care if I did?”

“Please get him to shut up!” Alex moaned. “I’ve tried and it’s gotten me nowhere!” Max simply sighed and put his forehead on his desk, in the position they usually found him in when ‘they’ were being exhausting.

Marinette accepted Alex’s permission and took Max’s apathy for consent and grinned up at Kim. “All right Kim. If I can peg you with my yo-yo, between your eyes before the end of the day, You have to spend the next forty eight hours completely silent.”

“And if you can’t do it?” Kim challenged.

“I don’t know. You’re the one constantly making bets.” Marinette huffed.

“Right then. If you can’t do it…” Kim thought stroking his chin as if he had a beard. “You have to…” He smirked. “Make me a jacket.”

“Fine.” Marinette held out her hand, and the whole class watched as Kim’s confidence faltered as he took her hand.

“We… have a deal then.” Kim quickly dropped her hand and scurried to his seat which was behind Marinette’s.

Marinette slowly took out her yo-yo and slung it towards the clock at the front of the room, pulling it back just before it hit the glass. Sophia was shaking her head, and sighing. “Would I be betraying you if I wished Kim good luck?” She asked quietly enough so that only Marinette could hear her.

“Oh no.” Marinette smirked flinging out her yo-yo again, knocking over Nino’s books (he in turn glared at her). “I’m warming up!”

“Good luck Kim!” Sophia called over her shoulder, before giggling at whatever she saw there.

“Did you have to warm up on _my_ books?” Nino demanded as he picked them back up, and set them where his body would be between them and Marinette.

“Technically, or hypothetically??” Marinette asked letting her yo-yo zip from her hand to the floor and back again _zzzzip, zzzzip, zzzzip_.

“Both! Either! I don’t care, just why me?” Nino demanded.

“You were close, and your books available.” Marinette replied.

“You know making Kim scared will work to your disadvantage.” Nino sighed.

“I like a challenge.” Marinette huffed finally putting away her yo-yo and crossing her arms.

It was at that point that the whole class heard Kim sigh in relief as Madame Bustier entered the classroom and class began with roll call and everyone exponentially more distracted than they had been the day before.

At the end of class, Marinette, for once got up and rushed out the door, not waiting for Sophia, or anyone else. Rose compassionately patted Kim’s back before heading off to their next class. Marinette, had already taken her seat (even with out the proper books) and had her hands in her lap where they could not be seen. She watched the door like a hawk and waited patiently for Kim to walk through carefully hiding his forehead with his books.

“Kim!” She called, and the poor boy actually lowered his notebook. “I have a question about the basketball teams, could you tell me what the tryouts will include?” She asked, setting her folded hands on the table, carefully keeping what was beneath them concealed.

“Oh… uh sure.” Kim said lowering his note book. “You will, of course need to know how to and have sufficient dribbling skills, and if you can make at least one of ten shots then you will have a much better chance of being considered. Coach will likely run you through some typical practice drills. I can show them to you latter, if you like.”

“How kind of you, Kim!” Marinette said smiling perhaps a fraction too widely. “Maybe over lunch? And you can also tell me what kind of jacket you want.” She winked at him, and Kim laughed, and in the brief seconds he closed his eyes, Marinette struck.

“Ow! What the Fuck!” Kim exclaimed… just as Madame Mendeleiev entered the room.

“Monsieur Chiến Lê, Principal’s office. Now.” Madame Mendeleiev stated pointing out the door.

“But Madame! Marinette—”

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng was not the one who swore in my presence, Monsieur Chiến Lê.” Her glare somehow became harsher as she continued to point.

Marinette was close to biting her tongue off to keep from laughing, but of course, Madame did not notice anything, and eventually Kim slouched off to receive whatever punishment was headed his way. Subtlety, Marinette reached for a low five from Sophia beneath the table, and noticed Sophia rolling her eyes before complying. 

The rest of the class held their breath until the door was closed behind Kim before bursting out laughing. It was too much for Marinette, and she began laughing with them. Madame Mendeleiev slowly turned to the class. “Would anyone like to tell me what is so funny?” She glanced around the room before settling on Sophia. “Mademoiselle Chartier, perhaps?”

Sophia was known to be the most manipulatable student when it came to teachers and adults in general, and if they gave her the right look she would often spill every secret that had nothing to do with herself.

Marinette glanced over at Sophia and smiled before shrugging and nodding. Sophia took a deep breath before the whole story tumbled out of her mouth. From Kim’s obnoxious behavior that morning to the bet, to Marinette hitting Kim squarely between the eyes, and Kim technically not being allowed to talk for the next forty-eight hours. 

Madame Mendeleiev slowly sank into her chair. She looked defeated as she put her head in her hands and said Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, Principal’s office.”

Biting her lip, Marinette slowly stood and crossed the room waving goodbye over her shoulder before exiting the room.

When she got to the secretary’s office before the Principal’s office Kim was sitting in one of the waiting chairs. The secretary glanced up. “I suppose you two are to be sent in together.”

“Yes Madame.” Marinette replied, shooting Kim a warning glance when he opened his mouth. Sitting next to him she whispered. “Not one word, remember?”

Kim glared at her and unclipped his pen from his notebook scrawling on a blank page, “bitch”.

“Kim!” Marinette whispered aghast. “This is what got you put down here in the first place!”

“You’re a horror.” Kim wrote. “How is Sophia friends with you?”

“She’s not a…” Marinette tapped on the word that he had first called her. “And I’m friendly with everyone except Chloe. You’re just upset right now.”

“You say that like I’ll get over it.” Kim scrawled as the secretary looked up from her computer.

“You will.”

“You two may go in.” The secretary stated before going back to her emails and other work to ensure that the school could properly function.

Principal Damocles sighed when he saw Kim walk through the door. “Making bets in class again?” He asked. Kim hung his head before nodding. “Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, what was your part in this?”

“I was the one he made the bet with. He was a bit… upset when he lost.” Marinette explained, technically not lying.

“And the bruise on Kim’s forehead?” Principal Damocles asked. While Marinette was a genuinely sweet and kind girl, the entire staff knew that she could cause plenty of mischief and trouble, should she want to. Marinette simply shrugged, knowing there was not a good half truth for that one.

“Kim, you’re getting detention. I told you no more betting.” Principal Damocles turned to Marinette. “Mademoiselle, if you would kindly inform your class that the next time someone encourages Monsieur Chiến Lê in bet making, that person or people will also be receiving detention.”

“Of course, Principal Damocles!” Marinette said cheerily. “I’ll be sure to let everyone know!”

“You may both go back to class now.” Principal Damocles stated, silently wondering to himself if there was even a way to reign in the unruly class, or if he would be dealing with such outbursts until the graduated. He dearly hoped they would grow out of it.

And unbeknownst to him, they would, but neither he, not anyone else would ever dare wish for the circumstances under which they occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think in all cases, that don't involve Chloe, Marinette can sweet talk her way out of trouble.


	5. The Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes exploring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... so I'm alive...   
> I have major depressive swings around the holidays making it hard to write, so yeah...

Adrien was wandering. It was fairly normal for him to wander through the mansion late at night when it was hard for him to shut off his phone and computer and Tv. The circling in his head, though often was only quieted by an influx of new information that sent him buzzing again as soon as it was turned off. The only ones in the building were him and his father. Nathalie and the Gorilla always left around four, unless asked to stay late for an event. He generally hovered between genuinely wanting to sleep, and just not getting there, and stubbornly not wanting to sleep.

Tonight, though was worse than most nights. His père, after being accosted by Chloe the day before, and doing a bit of his own research, had declared that Adrien would be allowed to go to school at the start of the fall with Chloe and her peers. It was Miraculous! It was wonderful! It was… absolutely terrifying. What had he been thinking? He had no experience with real people, well outside the ten or so his Père approved of (which included Chloe, who WAS terrifying).

He was paced up and down the grand staircase, went down the hall with their bedroom doors in it and back. He then went down the staircase again and went into the kitchen, because what else are you supposed to do as the clock inches towards midnight. He fumbled around, and finding some (very) dark chocolate, munched on a small bit of it, as he was only allowed so much sugar.

As he exited the kitchen (still munching) he heard a door squeaking closed and footsteps on the stairs. Another door soon opened and closed, and the footsteps ceased. Adrien squinted at the light fixtures. Whoever that was wasn’t on the stairs for long enough.

Slowly Adrien made his way into the entrance hall and looked up the stairs. The only person who could have been on them was his père, but the foot steps hadn’t gone up all the stairs… Adrien crept up the stairs as silently as he could and looked around the landing. It made no sense for his père to have only used half of the stairs, but he was sure he would have at some point herd the footsteps more clearly if he’d come all the way down.

With nothing better to do, and still feeling wide awake, Adrien began poking around, trying to find and uneven seam in the marble, or a crack in the wall. As his eyes grew heavy and he stifled a yawn He leaned his head against the massive portrait his père had commissioned after his Mama had vanished. As he sagged against it, there was a click behind him.

Immediately awake, he began his search again. The hinges on the left side of the portrait were easy to find, but he couldn’t find a latch along the right ledge. Scrunching his nose in determination he slid his ands along the inner part of the frame up to here he could reach, and just where his fingers could reach no more, his pointer finger sunk as a half orb much like the others on the portrait revealed itself to actually be a trigger, allowing the door to sing open, nocking Adrien down, and nearly off the stairs.

Adrien found himself smiling, “What have we here, Père?” He whispered to himself, pulling himself up through the rectangular whole in the wall. He used the handle on the inner side of the portrait to pull the door closed again, and this time when there was a click, led foot lights came on, guiding him up a set of stairs.  The stairs were cold, even through his socked feet, and he shivered as he came to the their end.

There was an empty doorway leading into a massive room. Adrien was no architect but couldn’t help but wonder how he had missed that there was so much space in his own home that couldn’t be accessed normally. There was a metal table that resembled a doctor’s exam table, except it was completely metal, next to it was a glass and stainless-steel cabinet filled with bandages gauze, plyers, needles, both for shots and sewing. Adrien gulped and moved away from the cabinet and turned to the rest of the room. There were several other cabinets along the two of the other walls filled with various devices that made Adrien believe he was going crazy. Butterfly shuriken, and deep purple scarves labeled according to which gasses they were resistant to. And finally, as this dream could get no crazier, the suit. Hawkmoth’s suit(s) up close and personal. The fact that there were three impeccably tailored and fashionable purple skintight suits convinced him. Only a fashion designer gone supper hero would have three suits, and only his father could pull of each of those shades of purple.    

“Père is Hawkmoth.” He whispered.

“I am.”

Adrien whirled around, nearly overbalancing himself and falling into the suit cabinet now behind him. “P-p-père, I didn’t realize you were up.”

“This seems to be a mutual realization.” Gabriel replied raising an eyebrow. Before going over to the wall Adrien had not examined yet, and sinking into the swivel chair in front of a computer display similar to the one in Adrien’s room. Adrien watched his père’s head sink into his hands as the man groaned. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I haven’t been able to sleep.” Adrien stated. “Why are you Hawkmoth?”

“Something your mama once told me.” Gabriel sighed. “Seeing as we can’t take back the fact you know know, there are some ground rules. You are not to come in here with out an invitation, for any reason ever.”

“But Père—”

“No Adrien. I am not risking losing you because you think it might be fun to follow me out one night.” Gabriel groaned, “We can discuss how you can gain permission to come in her in the morning. It’s too late now.” Gabriel yawned. “Come along, off to bed.”

Adrien seethed, but complied, and when his head hit his pillow he found that for the first time in a long time his buzzing thoughts had been stilled and he was quickly asleep.


End file.
